saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow
Snow '''is the main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Snow and Bells. He is a member of the «Snow Bells». Snow, his name, was developed from the amount of white clothing he wears. Appearance Sword Art Online Avatar In the middle stages of the SAO incident, Snow didn't change his look much from the real world. He still wears white clothes and his mohawk. *Winter Outfit Wears a custom white fur coat over a white v-neck, a scarf aroun d his neck, fingerless gloves, white pants, a belt, and boots. He hangs his sword, Noir, at the right side of his waist and Providence, his chain whip, on his left. *Summer Outfit Instead of a fur coat. he wears a sleeveless hoodie. His scarf is replaced by a choker. Kingdom Avatar Snow took on the animal mix of a fox and a porcupine. His avatar is a large, muscular fox with quills of a porcupine. The quills are in place of the fox's fur except under his abdomen, tail, head, and on the inner part of his legs. Personality Snow is known to be a merciless and cold player to the players of Aincrad. Only people close to him knows that he is an immature teen who has a tendency of joking around in sexual manner. He's also very flexible and reasonable. During battle, he tends to enjoy hurting his enemies and always leaves their health in the reds. He has not revealed his true identity to anybody, for fear of being rejected. Background He was originally an Admin and a programmer for Sword Art On line before the incident. One day, Snow recieves a message from Kayaba Akihiko to personally go in the game(unaware of Kayaba's plan to trap everyone in the game), and find someone with the highest reaction time and give her/him the Unique Dual Blades skill. Learning that he's been trapped in the game, he holds a grudge against Kayaba Akihiko. Chronology Introduction Takes place 1 year after being trapped in the game, Snow loses to Kirito, a strong player, and gives him Dual Blades, without Kirito knowing. After his mission, he begins to wonder what his new purpose is in SAO. Snow Bells Arc '''Part 1 Snow wanders the streets of Aincrad without a purpose in his lif e until he encounters a small, little girl named Claire. After offering her hospitality, she is revealed no parents, in-game and reality and nominates Snow to be her father because he is her ideal father. Snow feels that his emptiness is resolved. He visits his friends at their pub and reveals Claire to them. Everyone's reaction was simply surprisement. At the end of their meeting, they decide to create a guild: Snow Bells. Part 2: One month after forming their guild, 2MNSTRM,(Snow's best friend), Claire, and Snow take on a quest for finding a lost coach wagon. They are ambushed by the PK guild, Laughing Coffin, and Snow and 2MNSTRM are severely hurt. Claire was also captured. Fortunately, with Snow's quick speed, he manages to kill the man holding Claire and leaves the rest of his attackers near-death. One member was left and was revealed to be a green player. After it is revealed that this member was a girl and knocked her out, they decide to take her back to the guild's new shop. Part 3 Everybody is surprised when Snow, 2MNSTRM, and Claire return with a knocked out Laughing Coffin member(which is revealed to be Luna, a close friend of Snow in reality). After catching up, the Snow Bells didn't mind her staying with thm because Snow seemed to trust her. Snow takes Luna shopping. Part 4/Final Laughing Coffin comes to the shop and threatens them. Snow, 2MNSTRM, Luna, and Claire go to battle, but Snow is stabbed. Luna turns out to have a rare potion, the Elixir of Life, and gives it to Snow. Snow proposes to Luna afterward. The Beast King Arc Prologue During a battle with a surviving Laughing Coffin member,the Snow Bells find out Snow's secret of being a programmer for SAO and they take it badly. Luna stabs Snow and everybody is logged out of SAO. Snow is presumed dead. Abilities Sword Art Online(SAO) *'Level': 92 *'HP: '''17664 *'Main Equipment: ' **「Noir」(One-Handed Sword) **「Providence」(Chain Whip) One-Handed Sword Skills ''Noir: *Dark Strike(3-hit combo) *Corrupted Shadow(5-hit combo) *Day's End(10-hit combo) Whip Skills Providence: *Ignorant Slash(1-hit combo) *Death's Blow(3-hit combo) *Chained Wrap(1-hit combo) *Providence's Will(10-hit combo) *Forsighted Destiny(Finisher) Kingdom: *'Current Level': TBA *'Animal Equipment': Note: The stats will be released as soon as the first chapter is up. Snow's Song Art Gallery Trivia *Snow's eyes are red in reality because he had them forcefully tattooed. Category:Player Category:Guild Leader Category:SAO Player Category:Kingdom Player Category:Clearer